Battle Scars
by Cynlee
Summary: Don explains his latest "scar".


_This started as something else entirely, intended to jumpstart a LONG-neglected story of mine-- but I'm afraid it took a little turn in a different direction. _

_TMNT are the property of Mirage. I own a bunch of Leo figures that are in desperate need of dusting._

**Battle Scars**

"This one is probably the oldest. I think it was from when Mike hit me with his 'chuk the first time we had weapons practice."

"Don..."

"This one is from our first real fight-- remember when we ran into the Purple Dragons for the first time? That was sweet!"

"Don..."

"Then these are various ones from accidents during my experiments. I think this one was from the first time I tried to fix the toaster."

Leo, arms crossed, wore that "my patience is vast but will come to an end soon" expression he'd mastered since youth. Raph, leaning against the table, showed more exasperation than Leo, but kept quiet for the moment.

"Then there's this one," Don, sitting on a chair in the kitchen, shifted his position so he could point to a scar near his tail. "I got that one from Raph after I'd glued him to the toilet seat. Of course, it was supposed to be Mike who got glued as payback for what he'd done to me--"

"Which is the only reason I didn't kill ya," Raph cut in, patience at an end. "But that's not what Leo asked ya!"

"Don--" Leo began again, only to be cut off by the brainy turtle sitting in front of the brotherly inquisition.

"This one is from that time you went all moody and had to go to Japan," Don said, pointing to a particularly ugly scar on his shoulder. "When Karai and her 'Kill Leonardo' army destroyed our old home." And he glared accusingly at Leo as if it had been all his fault.

"Don't even try that tact with me, Turtle," replied Leo, unfazed. "Even you aren't smart enough to turn this into something about me. Where did you get--"

"Hey, guys!" Mike stuck his head in the kitchen, concern on his face. "He's almost through the restraints. Any progress?"

Don looked unconcern.

"I'm not afraid of Casey."

"You had better be afraid of me," came the simple yet sharp comment from Splinter. The rat, seated on the other side of the table, had remained silent, but Don had felt his gaze the entire time. _It was like that show, "Lie to Me"_, he thought. _Splinter was acting like Dr. Cal Lightman-- though really, he was an exaggerated version of Dr. Paul Ekman, who had pretty much revolutionized--_

"Donatello!" Leonardo snapped. "Where did you get that hickey?"

"Oh! I got it on my neck."

"Lemme hit him."

"Guys, he's free of the restraints! I can't hold the door much longer!"

"Donatello!" Splinter had had enough. Don sighed.

"From Angel! Okay? Angel!"

Don faced the stunned silence without flinching.

"We were playing Truth or Dare, and--"

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Raph cut in, a slight and unmistakable edge to his voice.

"She's only a few years younger than us," Don defended. "Anyway, I lost, and--"

"YOU lost?"

"Well, yeah-- anyway, Casey must have overheard me telling Professor Honeycutt, only I guess he only heard the first syllable-- you know-- "AAAAn" when I said "Angel" and thought I had said "AAAA" as in "April". He jumped to a conclusion. And that's what happened."

Leo and Raph exchanged skeptical looks, then turned their eyes towards Splinter for guidance.

The rat, eyes still on Donatello, merely sighed. Then he rose from his chair.

"I strongly disapprove of this action, my son," he said, on his way out of the kitchen. "It is not to be repeated. I will go and deal with Mr. Jones."

"Don't hurt him too much, Sensei," Raph called after the rat. Then he turned back to Don.

"Ya expect us to believe that story?" he growled, once he was sure Splinter was out of earshot.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Don said, rising from his chair and matching Raph glare for glare. "I do. I expect you all to believe me. When have I ever lied to you?"

Leo shook his head and sighed, unsatisfied with the entire turn of events. But there was no point pursuing it further.

"C'mon, Raph. Sensei'll need someone to carry Casey home once he's through 'dealing' with him."

Raph, with a backward glance at Don, reluctantly followed. Don knew that at least one brother would be pestering him later for more information.

Once he was safely in his lab, he called April.

"Well?" she asked without preamble.

"It's taken care of-- for the moment. But I acted dishonorably."

There was a sigh from the receiver.

"Well, never mind. Angel won't tell, and it'll all blow over. Besides, it was MY bachelorette party! And Don? I'm sorry I got carried away like that."

Don allowed himself to smile despite it all.

"I'm not," he chuckled, a slightly wicked tone to his voice.


End file.
